Devices (e.g., publicly available servers such as public clouds) provide server resources (e.g., applications, virtual machines, execution entities, etc.) to users, and may allocate bandwidth for such server resources. For example, a user of a particular resource may have a predefined entitlement to a predefined amount (or portion) of such bandwidth.